


Freedom Unbound

by ilcuoreardendo



Series: The Spaces Between (Heroes Collection) [1]
Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Death, Grief/Mourning, Rememberance, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: Claire, at the end ofherworld.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, I was writing in the Heroes fandom. I realized I hadn't put any of those song meme inspired fics on A03, so here they are, starting with this one.

* * *

_My reasons to live_  
Were my reasons to die  
But at least they were mine  
Now I’ve freedom unbound  
Cut the laces of life

  
  
  
It’s been nearly a century since she should have died. Since then, she’s pretended to be her own granddaughter, great niece, fourth cousin six times removed.   
  
Now, she thinks it’s time to give up the Bennett family name.   
  
She’s watched over them—some kind of genetic twist on the guardian angel myth—long enough to see the line dwindle and, finally, pass with the death of Lyle’s childless great, great, great grandson.   
  
Tomorrow, she will go to the cemetery and put nondescript white Tulips on her father’s grave, a spray of delicate blue Forget-Me-Nots on her mother’s.   
  
In the language of flowers, they mean forgiveness. And forever remembering.


End file.
